Namorando as Escondidas
by Maiara Donola
Summary: Grissom acaba de se mudar para Las Vegas com seus pais e sua irmã Helena. Ele passa a estudar em uma escola particular que apenas adolescentes com os pais da alta sociedade podiam pagar.O pai de Gil é o dono da maioria dos hotéis de luxo de varias cidades.Gil passa a gostar de uma garota muito bonita filha de um dos maiores milionário de Vegas.Sera que iram conseguir ficar junto
1. Cidade Nova

Gil Grissom é um garoto de 17 anos é loiro tem olhos claros de Miami,ele se mudou junto com sua família para Las Vegas , lá ele tinha vários amigos e tal,ele odiava se mudar,quando ele começava fazer amigos em uma cidade logo ele já estava de saída e isso o deixava completamente louco.

Sua irma Helena era um ano mais nova que ele tinha 16,ela é completamente diferente dele,amava mudar de cidade,ela diz ser um desafio,se enturmar arranjar amigo,isso por que ela conseguia rápido,eles se davam muito bem,só quando estavam com bom humor e não querendo irritar o outro de proposito.

Seu pai é o dono da maior parte de hotéis luxuosos das cidades,sua mãe o ajudava com tudo,o pai dele era um homem muito bom só que tinha uma pequena intriga com um mafioso,não que ele seja do ramo era por que ele odiava esse homem.

'Grissom...

Estamos indo para a nova casa, passamos pelo centro da cidade de Vegas é impressionante ver tantas luzes juntas,passamos enfrente eu poderia dizer que era uma boate por que tinha umas mulheres que pra mim estavam sem roupas,mais para frente tinha umas mulheres prostitutas oque elas usavam dava para ver o útero de cada uma. Mais de uma coisa eu tenho certeza Vegas é sem duvida a cidade do pecado,acho que vou gostar daqui.

Andamos mais um pouco ate meu pai dizer que tínhamos chegado,tenho que confessar pelo lado de fora a casa parecia ser melhor da de Miami. Assim que entramos pude ter certeza era completamente melhor. Não quis nem ver o resto da casa fui direto para meu quarto,afinal tinha que escolher o melhor quarto não?. Era muito bonito,semanas antes meu pai mandou pintá-lo não só o meu mais da minha irma e deles também. O meu quarto era azul claro com tons de azul escuro,minhas coisas já estavam meus livros,não sei por que tenho se nem leio mais em fim,era tudo muito extraordinário.

Espero que meu novo colégio seja toda essa maravilha com os queridos ''amiguinhos'' que vou arranjar la,minha mãe disse que la só entram os que tem bolso mais eu não ligo para dinheiro nunca liguei,na verdade ninguém la em casa além do meu pai liga mais nada que seja de se preocupar.

Fui la para baixo conhecer o resto da casa,eu e Helena ficamos a tarde inteira na piscina,Vegas é muito quente,ate a água parecia estar fervendo,depois de uma tarde inteira de domingo na piscina,fui tomar um banho,fiz um sanduíche enorme pra mim e logo fui dormir sabia que não ia mais acordar mesmo só amanha e falando em amanha quero chegar com estilo que eu sei que tenho de sobra...

–

–

–


	2. A vendo pela primeira Vez

Na manha seguinte Gil se levantou não tao animado também quem acorda animado em plena segunda feira as 06:20 da manha?. Ele colocou sua roupa não muito chamativa,era uma camisa branca e calça jeans cabelo um pouco espetado.

O motorista levou-os para o colégio,chegando la,ele já pode avistar um grupo de Jogadores de futebol,no outro viu algumas meninas lideres de torcida, ele disse para sua irma.

GG- É eu vou amar esse colégio. Helena olhou para onde ele estava olhando.

HG- Haha' você acha que alguma menina vai se interessar por você é? Se toca garoto.

GG- Minha irmãzinha querida é mais fácil alguém se interessar por mim do que por você. Ele começou a rir ela deu um soco no braço dele.

HG- Pelo amor de deus Gil,não quero você perto de mim Ok?

GG- A claro pode deixar. Ele deu um risinho que não enganava ninguém.

HG- To falando serio..ai eu vou indo procurar minha sala.

Helena foi para o mural do Colégio ver para onde ia. Entrando na sala ela caminhou ao fundo sentando perto de uma loira que estava muito bem arrumada com um Shorts vermelho e blusa branca bem coladinha, ela deu um sorriso,a menina parecia simpática,ela mesma se apresentou.

CB- Ola sou Catherine Brown. Disse a menina.

HG- Oi sou Helena Grissom.

CB- Você é nova né?.

HG- Sou sim,vim de Miami.

CB- Serio? Isso é tao legal,saudades daquelas férias em Miami na praia.

HG- Já foi a Miami?.

CB- Já sim,nos passávamos as férias sempre la quando eu era mais nova. Ela deu um sorriso meio triste, Helena percebeu e ficou quieta.- Bom na hora do intervalo,quer que e te leve para conhecer o colégio?.

HG- Eu gostaria muito,esse colégio é enorme,acho que me perderia.

–

–

Gil também se sentou no fundão,ele só ficava observando os garotos da li,era tudo um bando de mauricinho,ate que um garoto sentou-se na sua frente e já foi perguntando.

NS- Eai cara. Sou Nick,nunca te vi antes.

GG- Sera que é por que eu não estudava aqui?. Disse irônico.

NS- É faz sentido, qual é o seu nome em?.

GG- Grissom mais me chama de Gil. Eles apertaram as mão. A professora entra na sala.

xx- Bem vamos,fazer um trabalho para ver oque aprenderam esses anos,se preparem é extenso..A temos um aluno novo Gilbert Grissom seja bem vindo.

Nick se inclinou encostou na cadeira para falar para Gil.

NS- Essa veiá é uma chata,acho que é por isso que ela não se casou ate hoje. Gil riu.

–

As meninas andaram no colégio inteira Catherine mostrou a Helena cada canto dali.

Estavam voltando para o patio quando encontram Sara.

SS- Oi Cath.

CW- oi Sarinha,deixa eu te apresentar,essa é Helena minha mais nova colega de classe.

SS- Ola Helena seja bem vinda. A comprimento com beijinhos no rosto.- Cath vim te pergunta se você vai na festa no parque de skate.

CW- Acha que não? Eu claro que sim... Helena você esta convidada,e não aceito um não como resposta ouviu?. Ela sorriu.

HG- Eu estarei la pode deixar. As três ficaram ali conversando depois foram cada uma para sua sala.

–

No fim da aula Gil estava procurando a irma para irem embora o motorista já tava esperando. Nick chega.

NS- Então Gil gostou do primeiro dia de aula?.

GG- Ate que não foi mal.

NS- Bom,para você não foi por que é o primeiro dia né? Eu que to dez do começo do ano aqui, parece que tenho ate alergia do colégio. Gil não aguentava Nick era muito bobão,para ser um playboyzinho. Assim que ele olha para frente avista a irma saindo com mais duas garotas,uma era morena muito bonita,mais quem chamou sua atenção foi a loira ela era incrivelmente linda,parecia estar andando em câmera lenta o jeito que ela sorria,como ela jogava o nem percebeu que já estavam perto só ouviu o ''Tchau Helena''.Ai quando ele viu elas já tinham ido,ele nem teve ao menos chance de falar um oi.

HG- O que que ouve?.

GG- Hã...nada ué..vamos logo..tchau Nick.

NS- Tchau cara,tchau gatinha. Ela sorriu para Nick e entraram no carro indo para casa.

Chegando em casa Gil tomou um banho,e depois se jogou na cama e ficou pensando na garota que ele tinha visto com a irmã ele ficou encantado por ela.

O celular dele toca..

_Ligaçao On'_

_GG- Fala._

_NS- Eai cara sou eu,Nick._

_GG- Como conseguiu meu telefone?._

_NS- Tenho meus contatos. Ele riu.- Eu to te ligando você quer ir numa festa ai._

_GG- Que tipo de festas?._

_NS- A cara festa ué,é em um parque de Skates vai tá cheio de gatinhas e.._

_GG- Beleza eu vou._

_NS- Ta agente se encontra na frente do colégio para ir,Falou cara._

_GG- falou. _

_Ligaçao Of'_

–

–

–


	3. O Primeiro Beijo

Na manha seguinte Gil se levantou não tao animado também quem acorda animado em plena segunda feira as 06:20 da manha?. Ele colocou sua roupa não muito chamativa,era uma camisa branca e calça jeans cabelo um pouco espetado.

O motorista levou-os para o colégio,chegando la,ele já pode avistar um grupo de Jogadores de futebol,no outro viu algumas meninas lideres de torcida, ele disse para sua irma.

GG- É eu vou amar esse colégio. Helena olhou para onde ele estava olhando.

HG- Haha' você acha que alguma menina vai se interessar por você é? Se toca garoto.

GG- Minha irmãzinha querida é mais fácil alguém se interessar por mim do que por você. Ele começou a rir ela deu um soco no braço dele.

HG- Pelo amor de deus Gil,não quero você perto de mim Ok?

GG- A claro pode deixar. Ele deu um risinho que não enganava ninguém.

HG- To falando serio..ai eu vou indo procurar minha sala.

Helena foi para o mural do Colégio ver para onde ia. Entrando na sala ela caminhou ao fundo sentando perto de uma loira que estava muito bem arrumada com um Shorts vermelho e blusa branca bem coladinha, ela deu um sorriso,a menina parecia simpática,ela mesma se apresentou.

CB- Ola sou Catherine Brown. Disse a menina.

HG- Oi sou Helena Grissom.

CB- Você é nova né?.

HG- Sou sim,vim de Miami.

CB- Serio? Isso é tao legal,saudades daquelas férias em Miami na praia.

HG- Já foi a Miami?.

CB- Já sim,nos passávamos as férias sempre la quando eu era mais nova. Ela deu um sorriso meio triste, Helena percebeu e ficou quieta.- Bom na hora do intervalo,quer que e te leve para conhecer o colégio?.

HG- Eu gostaria muito,esse colégio é enorme,acho que me perderia.

–

–

Gil já estava arrumado para sair,ele ia descer a as escadas quando da de encontro com sua irmã.

HG- Vai a onde em,posso saber?.

GG- Vou em uma festa ai e você?.

HG- Também, aonde é sua festa Gil?.

GG- Pelo oque o Nick disse é em um parque de skate.

HG- A não,não creio que você também vai,que saco.

GG- A minha querida irmãzinha não tenho culpa de meu amigo me convidar para ir..

HG- Mãenheee . Disse Helena descendo correndo indo para a cozinha onde sua mãe se encontrava.

LG- O que ouve?.

HG- O Gil mãe,vai para a mesma festa que e,eu não quero que ele vá.

LG- Da mesma maneira eu ia mandar ele ir junto com você então é bom ele ir sim,quero que os dois vão e voltem juntos,divirtam-se, queridos.

HG- Aaaai que saco viu. Ele sorriu.

GG- Vamos maninha,o Nick deve estar me esperando.

HG- fazer oque né.

Foram ate o colégio,chegando la Nick já estava os esperando,de la foram direto para o par que de skate,não era muito longe. Quando entraram pelo portão do par que, Helena já foi na direção das novas colegas,Gil ficou olhando em volta,todo o colégio parecia estar ali,os mesmos jogadores de futebol estavam ali,assim que ele virou a cabeça,seus olhou foram em direção a mesma garota que estava com sua irma no colégio,a garota se vira e ao mesmo estante seus olhos se encontraram com o dela,Gil a olhava encantadoramente,ela ruborizou na hora e olhou para baixo,disfarçadamente,Gil não consegui se conter,ele queria saber mais sobre ela,ele queria saber seu nome,então puxou Nick com ele indo ate as meninas.

GG- Oi meninas. Quando sua irma o viu ela o olhou com uma cara de 'aff era só oque me faltava',Gil viu a cara de Helena.- Ei maninha,não vai apresenta suas amiguinhas. Disse ele mais olhando só para uma pessoa, Catherine.

NS- Deixa que eu apresento elas, a loira gostosa ai é Catherine,e a morena sensual é Sara. As garotas riram,Nick era do tipo mauricinho que não bate bem da cabeça.

HG- Meninas esse é o meu irmão,Gil.

SS- Prazer Gil,você não disse que tinha irmão Helena e ainda por cima bonitão,não é Catherine?. Catherine olhou para a Sara assustada,e acenou com a cabeça.

GG- Que isso,são seus olhos Sara. Ela riu.

NS- Ei cath,e os preparativos para seu aniversario como anda em?.

CB- Tenho muita coisa para fazer ainda,mais é mês que vem Nick da tempo de arranjar tudo.

NS- Vai ser aonde?.

CB- Não tenho ideia ,são tantos lugares para escolher.

NS- Faz em uma boate de Streap.

SS- A Nick, só você mesmo,acha que a Cath vai fazer a festa de aniversario dela em uma boate de Streap?.

GG- Olha,ate que não é uma má ideia. Todos o olharam,e principalmente os pares de olhos azuis,ela sorri.

SS- É Helena,você viu? O Nick já contaminou seu irmão. Todos riram.

NS- Alguém ai quer sorvete?,vou comprar.

CB- Eu quero,de chocolate.

NS- E você Helena?. Disse ele a encarando.

HG- Quero,de chocolate também.

SS- Vou com ele.

Sara e Nick foram comprar o sorvete,deixando apenas Catherine,Grissom e Helena,ninguém iniciava uma conversa,Helena olhava para Gil com uma cara de dar medo,e saiu dali indo atrás de Sara e Nick, Catherine olhou confusa.

CB- Vocês dois não se dão bem?. Ela perguntou,o assustando ele pensou:

_'' Ela falou comigo,isso isso,Uuuuuuuh ''_

GG- Nós nos damos bem sim,é só que ela não gosta quando eu fico se entrometendo nas coisas que ela faz e principalmente a monitorando.

CB- Pelo menos você tem com quem fazer isso. Os três voltaram com os sorvetes sentaram,na grama da praça que tinha ali no par que,saboreando aquele delicioso sorvete,depois ficaram conversando, depois do pequeno papo entre Cath e Gil, ela não falou mais nada,pelo menos com ele,ali na praça tinha aquela trilha para caminhar,então ele resolveu fazer um convitinho a Catherine,ele se inclinou para o lado dela e perguntou.

GG- Quer andar de skate?. Ela o olhou e sorriu.

CB- Não sei andar de skate.

GG- Eu te ensino. Ela não disse nada apenas se levantou. - Pessoal nos já voltamos.

HG- A onde você vai Gil?.

GG- Andar de skate.

NS- Que vergonha cara,eu não sei andar.

SS- Vergonha mesmo Nick.

NS- Xarope você. Ele mostrou língua para ela.

Gil pegou um skate,o colocou no chão pisando na ponta o fazendo ficar em pé,depois o colocou no chão novamente .

GG- Vai,sobe ai. Ela o olhou com uma cara assustada.

CB- Você tá brincando né,e se eu cair?.

GG- Não vai não,eu seguro você. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu,então ela subiu ficando na frente dele e ele atrás. Gil deu o impulso e começou a andar,ele estava a segurando com as mãos na cintura dela,Catherine estava desfrutando da sensação do vento em seu cabelo,andaram por um tempinho ate cansarem e pararem,sentando-se em um banco.

CB- Nossa,nunca imaginei que andar de skate fosse tao divertido.

GG- Nem eu. Disse Gil a olhando.- Viu você tava com medo de cair atoa.

CB- Só não cai por que você tava me segurando. Ela sorriu sem graça,Gil se aproximou e a beijou foi um beijo suave,ela retribuiu,mais logo se afastou.- Eu...eu não posso. Dito isso ela saiu dali correndo,ele ficou ali um pouco parado,pensando

_'' por que ela disse que não podia,sera que ela tem namorado? Mais se tivesse ele estaria qui também, la em casa vou tentar tirar alguma coisa da minha irma para saber mais sobre ela''_

Ele se levantou e foi de encontro com eles,chegando la ele viu que Catherine não estava ali,ela tinha ido embora,ele não via mais por que fica ali,então disse para a irma que queria ir e ela concordou,foram para a casa.

–

–

–


	4. Catherine em minha casa?

Na manha seguinte Gil se levantou não tao animado também quem acorda animado em plena segunda feira as 06:20 da manha?. Ele colocou sua roupa não muito chamativa,era uma camisa branca e calça jeans cabelo um pouco espetado.

O motorista levou-os para o colégio,chegando la,ele já pode avistar um grupo de Jogadores de futebol,no outro viu algumas meninas lideres de torcida, ele disse para sua irma.

GG- É eu vou amar esse colégio. Helena olhou para onde ele estava olhando.

HG- Haha' você acha que alguma menina vai se interessar por você é? Se toca garoto.

GG- Minha irmãzinha querida é mais fácil alguém se interessar por mim do que por você. Ele começou a rir ela deu um soco no braço dele.

HG- Pelo amor de deus Gil,não quero você perto de mim Ok?

GG- A claro pode deixar. Ele deu um risinho que não enganava ninguém.

HG- To falando serio..ai eu vou indo procurar minha sala.

Helena foi para o mural do Colégio ver para onde ia. Entrando na sala ela caminhou ao fundo sentando perto de uma loira que estava muito bem arrumada com um Shorts vermelho e blusa branca bem coladinha, ela deu um sorriso,a menina parecia simpática,ela mesma se apresentou.

CB- Ola sou Catherine Brown. Disse a menina.

HG- Oi sou Helena Grissom.

CB- Você é nova né?.

HG- Sou sim,vim de Miami.

CB- Serio? Isso é tao legal,saudades daquelas férias em Miami na praia.

HG- Já foi a Miami?.

CB- Já sim,nos passávamos as férias sempre la quando eu era mais nova. Ela deu um sorriso meio triste, Helena percebeu e ficou quieta.- Bom na hora do intervalo,quer que e te leve para conhecer o colégio?.

HG- Eu gostaria muito,esse colégio é enorme,acho que me perderia.

–

–

Gil já estava arrumado para sair,ele ia descer a as escadas quando da de encontro com sua irmã.

HG- Vai a onde em,posso saber?.

GG- Vou em uma festa ai e você?.

HG- Também, aonde é sua festa Gil?.

GG- Pelo oque o Nick disse é em um parque de skate.

HG- A não,não creio que você também vai,que saco.

GG- A minha querida irmãzinha não tenho culpa de meu amigo me convidar para ir..

HG- Mãenheee . Disse Helena descendo correndo indo para a cozinha onde sua mãe se encontrava.

LG- O que ouve?.

HG- O Gil mãe,vai para a mesma festa que e,eu não quero que ele vá.

LG- Da mesma maneira eu ia mandar ele ir junto com você então é bom ele ir sim,quero que os dois vão e voltem juntos,divirtam-se, queridos.

HG- Aaaai que saco viu. Ele sorriu.

GG- Vamos maninha,o Nick deve estar me esperando.

HG- fazer oque né.

Foram ate o colégio,chegando la Nick já estava os esperando,de la foram direto para o par que de skate,não era muito longe. Quando entraram pelo portão do par que, Helena já foi na direção das novas colegas,Gil ficou olhando em volta,todo o colégio parecia estar ali,os mesmos jogadores de futebol estavam ali,assim que ele virou a cabeça,seus olhou foram em direção a mesma garota que estava com sua irma no colégio,a garota se vira e ao mesmo estante seus olhos se encontraram com o dela,Gil a olhava encantadoramente,ela ruborizou na hora e olhou para baixo,disfarçadamente,Gil não consegui se conter,ele queria saber mais sobre ela,ele queria saber seu nome,então puxou Nick com ele indo ate as meninas.

GG- Oi meninas. Quando sua irma o viu ela o olhou com uma cara de 'aff era só oque me faltava',Gil viu a cara de Helena.- Ei maninha,não vai apresenta suas amiguinhas. Disse ele mais olhando só para uma pessoa, Catherine.

NS- Deixa que eu apresento elas, a loira gostosa ai é Catherine,e a morena sensual é Sara. As garotas riram,Nick era do tipo mauricinho que não bate bem da cabeça.

HG- Meninas esse é o meu irmão,Gil.

SS- Prazer Gil,você não disse que tinha irmão Helena e ainda por cima bonitão,não é Catherine?. Catherine olhou para a Sara assustada,e acenou com a cabeça.

GG- Que isso,são seus olhos Sara. Ela riu.

NS- Ei cath,e os preparativos para seu aniversario como anda em?.

CB- Tenho muita coisa para fazer ainda,mais é mês que vem Nick da tempo de arranjar tudo.

NS- Vai ser aonde?.

CB- Não tenho ideia ,são tantos lugares para escolher.

NS- Faz em uma boate de Streap.

SS- A Nick, só você mesmo,acha que a Cath vai fazer a festa de aniversario dela em uma boate de Streap?.

GG- Olha,ate que não é uma má ideia. Todos o olharam,e principalmente os pares de olhos azuis,ela sorri.

SS- É Helena,você viu? O Nick já contaminou seu irmão. Todos riram.

NS- Alguém ai quer sorvete?,vou comprar.

CB- Eu quero,de chocolate.

NS- E você Helena?. Disse ele a encarando.

HG- Quero,de chocolate também.

SS- Vou com ele.

Sara e Nick foram comprar o sorvete,deixando apenas Catherine,Grissom e Helena,ninguém iniciava uma conversa,Helena olhava para Gil com uma cara de dar medo,e saiu dali indo atrás de Sara e Nick, Catherine olhou confusa.

CB- Vocês dois não se dão bem?. Ela perguntou,o assustando ele pensou:

_'' Ela falou comigo,isso isso,Uuuuuuuh ''_

GG- Nós nos damos bem sim,é só que ela não gosta quando eu fico se entrometendo nas coisas que ela faz e principalmente a monitorando.

CB- Pelo menos você tem com quem fazer isso. Os três voltaram com os sorvetes sentaram,na grama da praça que tinha ali no par que,saboreando aquele delicioso sorvete,depois ficaram conversando, depois do pequeno papo entre Cath e Gil, ela não falou mais nada,pelo menos com ele,ali na praça tinha aquela trilha para caminhar,então ele resolveu fazer um convitinho a Catherine,ele se inclinou para o lado dela e perguntou.

GG- Quer andar de skate?. Ela o olhou e sorriu.

CB- Não sei andar de skate.

GG- Eu te ensino. Ela não disse nada apenas se levantou. - Pessoal nos já voltamos.

HG- A onde você vai Gil?.

GG- Andar de skate.

NS- Que vergonha cara,eu não sei andar.

SS- Vergonha mesmo Nick.

NS- Xarope você. Ele mostrou língua para ela.

Gil pegou um skate,o colocou no chão pisando na ponta o fazendo ficar em pé,depois o colocou no chão novamente .

GG- Vai,sobe ai. Ela o olhou com uma cara assustada.

CB- Você tá brincando né,e se eu cair?.

GG- Não vai não,eu seguro você. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu,então ela subiu ficando na frente dele e ele atrás. Gil deu o impulso e começou a andar,ele estava a segurando com as mãos na cintura dela,Catherine estava desfrutando da sensação do vento em seu cabelo,andaram por um tempinho ate cansarem e pararem,sentando-se em um banco.

CB- Nossa,nunca imaginei que andar de skate fosse tao divertido.

GG- Nem eu. Disse Gil a olhando.- Viu você tava com medo de cair atoa.

CB- Só não cai por que você tava me segurando. Ela sorriu sem graça,Gil se aproximou e a beijou foi um beijo suave,ela retribuiu,mais logo se afastou.- Eu...eu não posso. Dito isso ela saiu dali correndo,ele ficou ali um pouco parado,pensando

_'' por que ela disse que não podia,sera que ela tem namorado? Mais se tivesse ele estaria qui também, la em casa vou tentar tirar alguma coisa da minha irma para saber mais sobre ela''_

Ele se levantou e foi de encontro com eles,chegando la ele viu que Catherine não estava ali,ela tinha ido embora,ele não via mais por que fica ali,então disse para a irma que queria ir e ela concordou,foram para a casa.

–

–

–


	5. Dizendo oque sente

Gil não foi na aula hoje,não estava se sentindo bem,bom foi oque ele disse para seus pais,na verdade ele não queria ir mesmo por preguiça sabe. Ele ficou ali a manha inteira deitado na cama sem fazer nada. Ele virou e olhou para o relógio já era 12: 15 sua irma já devia estar chegando.

Como ele pensava,Helena entrou correndo em casa gritando o nome dele. Assim que ela entra em seu quarto,ela tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

GG- Helena por favor saia daqui. Ela vez bico e falou.

HG- Você realmente quer que eu saia Gil,antes de saber oque eu tenho que te falar?.

GG- É saia vai ande logo. Ela foi ate a porta e disse a fechando.

HG- Então não vai querer saber que Catherine vai vir dormir aqui em casa. Assim que ele ouviu isso levantou correndo e abriu a porta,Helena estava no outro lado sorrindo.

GG- Catherine vai dormir aqui,quando?.

HG- Hoje,o pai dela foi viajar e volta depois de amanha,ai a mãe dela mandou ela vir para cá.

GG- Essa é a melhor noticia que você pode me dar maninha,que horas ela chega?.

HG- Daqui apouco.. e eu vou tomar um banho,falou. Saiu fechando a porta e indo tomar banho.

Gil não acreditava,Catherine iria dormir em sua casa hoje,e era a única chance que ele tinha de se aproximar dela de conquistá-la. Gil também resolveu tomar um banho demorou mais do que devia,assim que ele saiu do banho trocou de roupa e desceu para ver TV,quando ele adentrou a sala ele viu sua irma e Catherine no sofá conversando.

Catherine estava linda,com uma sainha rodada preta e a blusinha colada rosa Catherine quanto Helena olharam para Gil,sua irma estava com um sorriso no rosto e Catherine estava sem graça,como Helena estava sentada do lado do sofá ou seja quase na ponta,e Catherine estava mais para o centro,Gil fez questão de se sentar ao lado dela,assim que sentou pode sentir o perfume delicioso que ela usava.

GG- Ola Catheriene. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

CB- Ola Grissom.

GG- Me chama de Gil vai,todo mundo me chama assim.

CB- Tudo bem então...Gil. Ela sorri mais uma vez.

HG- Gil a Cath me troce um monte de pôsteres da Madonna,quer nos ajudar a colocar?. Ela olhou para ele,com uma cara safada. Ele logo entendeu,pois ele iria ficar mais perto de Catherine.- Vamos comer algo antes?.

GG- Bora,to morrendo de fome. Eles foram para cozinha Gil não tirava os olhos de Catherine e fez questão de empurrar sua irma para que ela sentasse em outro lado e ele ao lado dela. Assim que terminaram foram para o quarto espalharam,todos os pôsteres na cama e no chão cada um foi colocando na parede,Helena começou a puxar assunto.

HG- Eai Cath para onde seu pai foi?.

CB- Eu nem faço ideia,ele nunca diz para onde vai.

GG- Vocês não tem contato de pai e filha?. Pergunta Gil se entrometendo,ela o olha.

CB- Bom,sim é que,ele é muito ocupado,mal nos falamos as vezes só vejo ele de manha.

HG- caramba,ele trabalha em que?.

CB- Ele é dono de cassinos. Gil podia ver que Catherine parecia triste,parecia que a família dela não era muito unida. Entao mudou de assunto.

GG- E sua festa de aniversario que Nick estava falando em?. Ela sorriu.

CB- Não sei direito onde vai ser, e também nem sei o tema ainda.

GG- Que tal Cinderela. Ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa,Helena não podia notar que Catherine tinha um brilho nos olhos quando fala com seu irmão o mesmo acontece com ele,assim ela saiu de fininho pela porta indo la para baixo.

CB- Não,Cinderela não,isso é para criancinhas.

GG- Bom então poderia ser da Bela e a Fera,mais com os personagens trocados,eu serei a fera e você a bela,oque acha?. Ela olho para baixo e depois para ele,ela sabia do que se tratava.

CB- Gil,sobre oque aconteceu. Ele a cortou.

GG- Cath,eu sei que seu pai não gosta que você namore,mais eu gosto de você de verdade e quando te vejo ouço seu nome,meu coração acelera...se você senti alguma coisa por mim,se isso acontece com você também,por favor me diz. O silencio aparece Catherine não sabia o que dizer,mais quando ela pensa em responder Helena a chama,ela sai dali,deixando Gil atordoado,ele tinha acabado de dizer a ela oque sentia e ela nada falou. Ele então vai atrás das meninas,e vê sua mãe e seu pai elogiando Catherine.

LG- Você é muito bonita Catherine. Ela sorri e agradece.

TG- Helena disse que você vai dormir aqui hoje certo?.

CB- Sim,se não for incomodo.

TG- Incomodo nenhum,se você não se importar eu vou subir e me deitar um pouco estou moído.

CB- Tudo bem. Ela sorri.

Assim que o pai de Gil sobe,eles foram para cozinha Gil não estava falando nada ele estava magoado,Catherine olhava para ele de relance ela se sentia culpada,ela desvia o olhar dele quando a mãe de Gil pergunta.

LG- Então Catherine namorando?. Essa pergunta fez Gil encarar sua mãe e ela.

CB- Não o ultimo namorado que eu tive foi um um ano atrás.

LG- Uma menina tao linda como você,pensei que tivesse namorado.

HG- Mãe deu né acho que a Cath não esta nada fim de falar nisso.

LG- Quando morávamos em Miami,todo dia eu recebia ligações la em casa de meninas atrás do Gil,era toda hora e todo dia . Catherine olhou rapidamente para Grissom. Helena chamou atenção de sua mãe.

HG- Mãe. Helena olha para Gil. Que sai dali e vai para o quarto Catherine e as demais o acompanha com os olhos.

Grissom Pov'On.

Era só oque me faltava,agora que ela não vai querer nada comigo mesmo,por que a minha mãe foi dizer aquilo,agora ela vai pensar oque de mim? Que eu só quero ficar com ela só por diversão,as garotas la do colégio de Miami não saiam do meu pé e eu nem sabia como elas tinham meu telefone,mais agora já era né,agora que ela não vai querer nada de nada comigo mesmo.

Grissom Pov'Off

–

–

–


End file.
